Life and Everything in Between
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: SUMMARY SUCKS What would life be like in Konohagakure? My friend and I have several Ideas.


**A roleplay that KakashiXXX and I are doing at the moment x33 Hope you all like it!**

**Warnings: major ooc-ness, oc's and a pinch of insanity**

* * *

Emily watched her team train. It was nearly the Chunnin exams and she was training Team 9 hard so they would be in shape.

"Ok team, times up." She said and all three of them sighed.

Satsu crossed her arms. A frown adorned her lightly tanned face and her blue eyes spat fire out at their sensei. Her light brown hair which had been in a bun before was a mess.

"Damn it…" She muttered.

Emily shrugged.

"Sorry. But I'm kind of hungry."

"But we were having so much fun!" Daichi exclaimed.

His dark brown hair was plastered to his flushed face and his brown eyes were filled with sadness. Satsu agreed with Daichi and nodded her head.

Emily sighed and pointed down at her stomach.

"If I don't make its demands then I pay…"

"Oh! You're going to pay for lunch?!" Anu asked.

Her dirty blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she clapped happily and she directed her green eyes to her teammates. Daichi paused and looked at her.

"I don't think she meant it that way Anu…"

"I meant it both ways" Emily said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Satsu grinned.

Emily motioned for her team to follow her and she made her way to a small restaurant where she and her team usually went for lunch. They ordered and she paid for their food. Daichi shouted with glee and started eating. Emily smiled as her friend, another jounin, sat down next to her.

"Good morning" Lisa said.

"Hey Lis, have a good night's rest?"

"Nah." She said as she shrugged "I was up all night chasing some missing-nin…"

"Ah. Sucks to be you."

"I guess." Lisa shrugged again and then turned her attention to the waiter as she ordered.

Emily watched her friend and she continued eating. Satsu sighed beside her and rubbed her stomach as she exclaimed that they were at the best restaurant. Emily smiled and nudged Lisa.

"So. How's Sasuke?" She asked with a teasing tone. She smirked as her brunette friend blushed.

"Shut up!"

Emily laughed and asked Lisa what she was going to do next. They were interrupted when Team 9 reacted to Emily's comment.

"Oh you mean Uchiha Sasuke!?" Anu asked with a grin.

"He's so dreamy." Satsu sighed.

Daichi frowned and glared at his teammates.

"Hey! I'm dreamy too!"

"In your dreams doofus."

Team 9 started arguing and Emily and Lisa shrugged and began eating again, just as Team 4 approached.

"Sensei~! Kaita pushed me into a wall!" Nata said as she ran up to her sensei. Her brown eyes were narrowed in annoyance and her blond hair was in a ponytail.

"I did not! She's a stupid lying baka!"

"Hmm… Where's the third party?" Lisa said as she looked for her last team member. When she didn't see him she turned her attention back to Emily.

"We're going on a mission later. How about you?"

"Sasori wanted me to visit, something about my dragon? Beats me why though."

At that moment Sasona decided to come in. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked as uninterested as he always was. Emily told her team that they had the day off and left after saying goodbye to Lisa and Team 4.

"There you are. Did you see what happened?"

"Should I care?"

"Well it'll keep them silent while I rant."

"…….Kaita pushed her." He answered.

"HEY! No fair" Kaita exclaimed. His golden eyes glared at Sasona and his short black hair seemed to stand on end.

"Good thank you for telling me. I thought we were already past all this childish stuff." Lisa said as she turned to the other two.

Kaita growled at Sasona. The older boy only shrugged in response. Nata frowned as she looked at her two teammates.

"No growling at your teammate! You're all already freaking fourteen years old! It's time you grow up!" Lisa said as she pointed an accusing finger at Kaita who frowned. Lisa finished her food quickly and paid before she stood up.

"Now, let's go do our mission."

---

Emily knocked the door of the former-Akatsuki compound. About 2 years ago a few Akatsuki had taken refuge in Konoha after they had problems with their leader.

"Hey Sasori, you there?"

She looked up when she heard a window open and saw Sasori's head pop out of the window. Sasori greeted her and told her to wait for a moment. The window shut again and a few seconds later the door opened.

"You wanted to see me?" Emily asked

"Yes, come inside please."

Emily followed Sasori to the kitchen and sat down on a chair as he rummaged in a closet in the other room. She smiled when she saw the others come down.

"Oh hey Em." Kisame said as he spotted her and moved to the counter to make coffee.

"Good morning everyone!" Deidara said as he came down the stairs followed by Itachi and he smiled as he saw Emily.

"Hey Dei Dei."

Sasori came back into the room with a book and gave it to Emily. He pointed out a passage.

"I read something rather interesting last night. How do you feel when you shift?"

"A little weird."

"The book says that if an animagi, it doesn't matter which kind, transforms too often and stay in their form for too long it could cause serious injuries and inflict damage to the animagi instead of aid it"

"So your point is? I only turn if it's a life or death situation."

"I'm just concerned ok and I hope it's a life or death situation missy." He grabbed the book and snapped it shut.

"Listen Sasori, I'm fine ok?"

At that moment Hidan came running down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Don't sing, it makes my ears bleed." Kisame said. Itachi looked at them.

"…right"

"Shut up Fish stick!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Blah, blah. So Itachi. How's your conquest going?" Hidan asked as he nudged the Uchiha with his elbow.

"Piss off Hidan."

"Are you quite done interrogating me?" Emily as she stood up.

"Yes, be careful though."

"Fine, I will. So what are you guys going to do today? I made the mistake of telling my team that they had the day off."

"I'm going out on a mission with Tobi." Deidara said.

"Going on a mission!!!" Tobi shouted as he came running down the stairs.

"Good luck with that…"

"I'm cleaning this infernal excuse for a house." Sasori said as he looked through the cupboards. Emily laughed.

"I'm guessing that's Tobi's fault?"

"I'm going to see if I can find someone to bug…" Hidan said and he looked to the side and smirked.

"Hey Kisame."

"What?!"

"How about we go fishing? You can be the bait." He teased.

"Mind what you day Hidan. Or you'll be my dinner."

The rest of the people in the kitchen flinched and Hidan's smirk disappeared.

"Don't get like Zetsu was."

"Ouch… Well then, do you need help Itachi?" Hidan asked.

"Well let's see… If you want me to nag and nag at you about how sad my life is then fine."

"Awesome! Ok, before we do that, we're off to find the love of your life." Hidan exclaimed and he winked at Itachi who glowered at him.

"Ok, the girl you want to be the love of your life!"

At that Itachi growled at Hidan and made his way up the stairs. He walked up his room and slammed it shut with a sign 'Do not disturb, angsting' on it.

"OR WE COULD GO BUG SASUKE!?"

"FUCK YOU HIDAN!"

"Why don't you go do something useful Hidan?" Sasori said. Kisame nodded in agreement and Hidan frowned.

"Well Tobi and I are going. Bye!" Deidara ran out of the door dragging Tobi behind him.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" Hidan asked Sasori.

"Why don't you go die?" Kisame retorted.

Sasori left and came back a few seconds later with a large red bucket filled to the rim with cleaning things. Hidan gaped at it as it was shoved into his arms.

"Clean the bathroom."

Emily and Kisame started laughing hard as they watched Hidan's expression turn for shock to disgust. Sasori told him to stay away from Itachi and pushed him towards the stairs. Then he walked up to Kisame with the vacuum cleaner.

"You, go do that living room."

Kisame gasped as it was shoved into his arms and quickly made his way to the living room.

"Do you want me to help?" Emily asked.

"No, I'll do the kitchen myself so everything's in order."

"Maybe I could do the bedrooms?" She suggested.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a moment.

"If you think you can handle cleaning rooms… Then you haven't seen Deidara's and Tobi's rooms…"

"I can handle it."

"Then I wish you good luck." He said as he handed her cleaning things.

Emily smiled and made her way upstairs. She looked at the doors and stopped in front of Tobi's room and gaped as she looked inside. Kisame came up beside her.

"Yeah, that's how bad it is. Try mine and Hidan's first, they ain't as bad." He said before he quickly made his way back downstairs.

Emily went to Kisame's room and started cleaning. She shrieked as she stumbled on a half eaten fish and kicked it away. It splattered onto the window and she frowned. Emily sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and went to work. She finished it and went into Hidan's room as she heard him scream.

"Oh my god there's a freaking hairball in the pit! Ew!!! I'm so gonna cut Deidara's hair off and then I'm going to kill him!"

Emily sighed as she went back to work. Two hours later she was done and she made her way back downstairs.

"Damn! I never thought that Tobi could have so many clothes!"

"Yeah, we're also disgusting." Kisame said.

"I swear if I weren't here…"

"What happened to Hidan? Haven't heard him for the last hour."

A frustrated growl echoed form upstairs and Itachi punched Hidan and watched him fall down the stairs.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GODDAMIT!" Itachi huffed and slammed his bedroom door again.

Kisame winced as Hidan landed on his head and then started to laugh at the sight of the white hair man. Sasori nodded and said that it was his own fault.

"Are you ok reaper boy?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah…" He answered slowly.

Sasori looked at the time and cursed under his breath. He turned to the other two and said that if they didn't leave now that they would be too late for their mission. Hidan slowly stood up and they said goodbye to Emily before they made their way out the door.

Emily sighed as she looked through the empty living room and teleported.

---

"That was fun." Lisa said as she and Team 4 came back into the village.

Kaita agreed with her and he and Nata walked home together. Lisa looked down at Sasona.

"The bakas… So Sasona, how are you doing?"

He looked up at her with his gray eyes and shrugged.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to join a conversation once-"

She paused as Sasuke ran past her and Sasona followed by one of his own team, Matsu.

"STOP CHASING ME MATSU GODDAMIT! I DON'T HAVE YOUR COOKIES!"

Sasona and Lisa watched him in disbelief as Matsu chased after him. Lisa chuckled nervously and looked back down at Sasona again.

"Wow… Uhm did you see that? Sasuke used to be like you and now he's pretty talkative…"

Sasona looked up at her with a grim look.

"PLEASE GIVE THEM BACK SENSEI!"

"Hey kid, let's go get something sweet."

"Like what"

Lisa watched as Sasuke ran faster around the fountain as he tried to shake Matsu off his tail, but from the looks of it the boy was used to chasing after his sensei.

"I don't know, what do you like?"

"I don't know." Sasona said as his eyes followed Sasuke and Matsu.

Sasuke ran back towards an alleyway and suddenly tripped over something and crashed onto the ground. Matsu shouted with glee and jumped onto his sensei's back.

"Why don't we go try Matsu's cookies and save Uchiha-san?"

Sasona looked up at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"It can't hurt to be nice once in a while." Lisa said and she walked over to the fallen Uchiha and Sasona slowly followed her. Sasuke groaned.

"Get off of me Matsu…"

"Cookies"

Sasuke sighed and pulled a small tub from his pocket and gave it to Matsu who grinned. Matsu opened the tub and held one out to Sasuke who took it.

"I'd love one too please."

Matsu looked up and smiled.

"Hello Lisa-san! Sasona-kun."

"Get OFF of me Matsu"

Matsu got off of Sasuke's back and stood up before he handed a cookie to Lisa. He kindly asked if Sasona wanted one as well and frowned when the brunet declined rather sharply.

Sasuke got up and brushed his clothes as he stretched and frowned when his back cracked.

"Fancy seeing you two here." Sasuke said as he ate his own cookie.

"Yeah, amusing seeing you get chased and trip." Lisa said with a smirk.

"Haha, very FUNNY. Nice seeing you though."

"I know and nice seeing you too. Why don't you want a cookie Sasona? They're good." Lisa said.

"No."

"Fine, don't take the cookie. I'll take his then Matsu." She licked her lips as Matsu reached into the tub for another one, her purple eyes focusing on his hand.

"Come on Matsu" Sasuke turned around and started to walk off, Matsu followed him closely.

"Now, we need to practice on your people skills Sasona…" Lisa took a bite of her cookie and looked at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait a second!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?

Lisa smiled and pushed Sasona forward until the boy was standing right next to Sasuke. Both of them looked at her confusingly.

"Sasuke, take care of Sasona for a while and Matsu and I will go bake more cookies."

"Cookies!"

Both Sasuke and Sasona gaped at her as she wrapped an arm around Matsu's shoulders and smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"Talk…" Lisa said with a glare and then walked off with Matsu.

Sasuke and Sasona looked at each other and it was silent for a few minutes until Naruto came bounding into the area.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing with Lisa's kid?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto in response and the blond turned to the younger boy.

"Hey Sasona, did she leave you with the mean old bastard?"

"Yes."

"Ouch… Why?"

"Beats me." Sasona shrugged.

"Well she only does things for a reason. Now you two have fun together~!" Naruto grinned and walked off laughing.

Sasuke moved to a wooden bench and sat down. He waited until Sasona sat down next to him and then asked him to tell him about himself, which the younger did.

A few hours later Sasuke nodded and looked at Sasona with a slight frown.

"So that's why you're so… kept to yourself." Sasuke said and Sasona nodded.

Lisa and Matsu came from around the corner with a large bag and they smiled at the sight of the other two.

"Lisa-san and I baked things for you!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, you two talk?"

Sasuke nodded and Lisa grinned and grabbed a small box out of the bag and gave it to Sasuke. Matsu walked up to Sasona and gave him a small box of his own.

"….Thanks" Sasona said.

"No problem man, I gotta get going though. Thanks for the awesome afternoon Lisa-san!" Matsu turned around and waved as he walked off. Lisa waved back.

"Wait Matsu." Sasona started to walk after him. Lisa just stared at his back.

"Did he just…?"

"Yup." Sasuke said.

"Looks like you two had a REALLY good talk." She said and Sasuke nodded again.

"Thanks for talking to him 'suke."

"You're welcome, thanks for taking care of my brat." He said.

Lisa huffed and laughed at him.

"He's a nice kid."

"Define nice…"

"Oh well… Matsu's got good manners, pretty talkative and well I just think he's pretty sweet actually."

Sasuke looked at her with interest and shrugged.

"Ok maybe he is, but he had too much energy."

"What can't the great Uchiha Sasuke handle a hyperactive kid?" Lisa teased and she smirked at him.

"Maybe he can't handle being knocked over all the time…"

Lisa suddenly started laughing hard and Sasuke glared at her. She clutched her chest and forced herself to calm down and she looked back at him.

"Then teach him otherwise. Zap him with your chidori nagashi next time… A low level though… It'll probably help."

Sasuke shrugged and Lisa sighed.

"Maybe we should get our teams together to spar sometime. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's be cool." Sasuke agreed.

"Cool, well see you."

"You leaving so early?"

"Huh? Well I thought I'd drop by home and have a shower or something… I've had two missions in the last 24 hours, a class A and a class C, and I think I have some baking powder or something in my shirt because something itches."

"Oh ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Yup, tomorrow."

Lisa waved once before she teleported to her house leaving Sasuke alone. He looked at the small box and opened it. With a shrug he took out a small pastry and tried it. He nodded and ate the rest of it as he made his way back home.

* * *

**Sasuke likes cookies as much as I like reviews!**


End file.
